Com Il Vento
by KayMist
Summary: She the ever strong willow and he the unrelenting hawk. But even the most savage of birds must find a place to rest.


**Com Il Vento**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>F<em>_lusso con il vento, mia cara Salice. Per l'uomo che detiene il tuo cuore si muove come un uccello. Ma nessun uccello può contenere fino contro le forze della natura per sempre. Troverà un posto per riposare le sue ali stanche. E il tuo cuore è il nido che lui chiama il suo._

* * *

><p>Art. Knowledge. Passion. This is life. This is the breath in one's lungs. This is the blood in one's veins. Or so good <em>signore<em> Da Vinci says every morning. A smile curved full lips on a too wide mouth, as thoughts brought pleasure.

"Salice…" Said girl blinked and looked to the side, pale green eyes focusing as she came back from her thoughts.

"Yes, Leonardo?"

The artist's hands stopped and one lifted to rub at a charcoal smudge on his cheek. His eyebrows lifted in mild amusement. "As much as a love your smile, _piccolo_, it is not a part of this piece."

"I am sorry, _fratello di__cuore_. I was just thinking." Lips sticking out in a slight pout. "And I am not a little one!" Salice huffed a bit and quickly turned her head in the opposite direction in a flurry of tight blonde curls. Leonardo set aside the book and charcoal he held to leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, eyebrows rising up even farther. Her eyes flicked back over to look his way then darted back forward. Deep chuckles rumbled through him as he tried to hold down his laughter. A frown quickly replaced the pout and the blonde girl jerked back around to glare at him. "What is so funny, might I ask," she cried, placing her hands on her hips.

"I sometimes forget that you are more of an artist then a model," the young man said with a shrugs of his shoulders. "Even with your restless movements, I was able to capture your beauty quite well." He pushed himself up from the stool and snatched up his sketch book as he moved over to a less cluttered table under a window. Salice rose as well and followed slowly behind him, nose in the air and a frown still gracing her lips. The sketchbook was laid out slowly, his eyes sharpening in critique. "Perhaps the next time we can try sitting you outside," murmured Leonardo, fingers cupping his chin in thought. "Or in one of the churches! I would love to see how the light would look on your hair as it comes through the stain glass windows."

The girl leaned forward to look at the charcoal sketch, eyes roaming the paper in quick flicks as her face melted into adoration. "Oh, Leonardo! It is _magnifico_!" Her fingers hovered just above the surface, slowly tracing over the curling lines and hatch shading. Large half lidded eyes stared out at her, almost glowing with secrets known but not told and a pursed smile of personal amusement. She hadn't realized that she looked so pretty with such an expression. "And you said that my smile did not fit it. I look like a sneaky _fata_."

"Yes, yes! And now, my dear _apprendista_, I wish for you to run some errands for me." Leonardo picked up a towering stack of books and tipped them over into her waiting arms. "Please take these samples to _signora_ Auditore. Return right away once she has made her choice. You do remember where to go, yes?" The books swayed dangerously as Salice nodded her head eagerly. "Good! She will be expecting you soon. Off you go now!" She shuffled over to the door and through once Leonardo opened it for her. With a swirl of of violet skirts, she melded into the crowd. The young artist chuckled and turn back into his studio. "Her parents may have halted her lessons but that girl is still as sneaky as ever," he said to himself and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Salice sighed in frustration as she shouldered past a large giggling woman, gripping onto the stack of books tightly. Of course Leonardo would ask her to do this. He always had some type of errand for her to run whenever he didn't have pieces for her to duplicate or techniques to practice. The life of an apprentice was not an easy one. But it was one she savored greatly. He was a master with paint and charcoal, letters and numbers, words and movement. She wished to learn every thing and build upon it.<p>

As much as she loved her work, her arms and shoulders were giving much protest to the heavy load in her arms. Books of art samples and different models weight more then herself. Each one held more work then she had even made to this day and was worth even more. But _mio dio,_ were they heavy!

She puffed her way around the corner and slammed into a hard yet yielding wall. Her momentum suddenly lost, the books quickly tilted and tumbled to the ground, and she went flying backwards with a cry of surprise. "_Maledizione_!" she cursed under her breath, rolling over onto her knees and scrambled to grab as many of the books as she could.

"_Mi spiace__, signorina!_" Large, wide fingered hands covered hers, taking the books and adding them the the stack they already held. "I was not watching where I was walking. Are you all right?"

"Am I all right? _Idiota_! Look at what you did!" She lifted her scallding gaze up to meet worried copper ones. "Now, if you would kindly give me back my books, I shall be on my way."

"But _perdere_, it would not be a true gentleman if I did not help you!" A quirky grin twisted full lips into a smile ment to melt a girl's heart. With avian like features gracing perfectly tanned skin and a strong jaw, he obviously did.

Salice scoffed at him, taking in his features with an artist's eye. _Yes, yes,_ she thought, _His profile is perfect! Perhaps let the hair down a bit more, add a little less harsh light..._ His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly stood up, dusting of her plain skirts.

"As much as I love how your eyes rove about my handsom face, is there anything I can do to help?" His offer seemed genuine. She gave him a once over, taking in the fine clothing, the strong physique, and quick his stance, the way he held himself spoke of things other then having a high up father. Yes, of course he would help her.

Taking the top book off the stack he held, Salice quickly thumbed through the pages to check for any smudges. With none found, she set it back on top, eyes roaming back over the the boy, though closer to being a man. "Yes, I would like your help. It is the least you could do after knocking me over like a drunken ram." She sniffed loudly, narrowing her eyes. Perhaps she will test him. If he can keep up with her, then she might give him a chance. "And there is one other thing that I ask of you. But that shall wait until later. Follow me." She set off down the street, slipping between people at a quick pace. A glance over the shoulder showed him easily keeping up, his eyes locked onto her. Of course, those eyes were not just on her to follow. He was male after all. But for once, she didn't mind very much.

Salice hummed to herself in thought and then turned quickly down a alleyway. The paths behind buildings were much faster and not somewhere a man of money and title would know very well. If her instincts whispered the truth, she would not loose him easily. The girl turned yet another corner and sprinted down a darker alleyway, pulling her skirts up and knotted them above her knees. The heelless leather boots she wore found grip on the smooth Firenze stone as she grabbed onto a windowsill, pulling herself up. After the years of training with her parents, Salice had honed her skills to an edge. Of course, at the time she'd just done scounting work, not scaling buildings like this. But once she had become Leonardo's apprentice a year ago, she had taken her time to explore the city, climbing every surface that gave her a challenge. Now it was like second nature. Well, more like a third nature. Drawing was her second nature.

With a quick laugh, she scaled the wall, using the cracks, sills, and ornamental rings place along the way to pull herself up. Once atop the smooth red tile roof, Salice squatted down and peered over the side. Heavy footsteps echoed down the alley as her 'gentleman' came up. He was looking around, obviously confused. A grin spread over her face as he stopped and slowly looked up, bewilderment twisting his features. "_Perdere_? How..." His face soon matched hers, soft chuckles drifted up to her ears. "It makes sense now," he murmured quietly. "And how have you come to place yourself in such a precarious location, my dear?"

"I climbed, of course," she called down, sitting down and letting her legs dangle over the edge. Her cheeks heated as his eyes dragged down her bared flesh then back up to her face. She huffed and pushed her lip out in a slight pout. Men! "I wish to have a race!" said Salice as she stood up and pulled her skirts down. Turning her balance, she bent herself at her waist over the edge, long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders to shroud her face. "But first I have these books to deliever," she cooed and ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. The young man's face flushed a bit, eyes wide, but his smile promised other things. Salice quickly straightened with a laugh and began skipping along the roof, going from one building to the next with an easy hop. "Just follow me, young sir, and we shall arrive soon. Then we may have time to...pursue these other challenges." And she took off at a sprint towards the Auditore mansion.

The wind pulled at her skirts and hair, sending them flying behind her and pulling loud laughter from her lips. This was freedom and excitement. Not once did she glance down to see if the man was keeping up. She could tell without even looking that he easily kept pace, even with the stack of books in his arms. With the family crest in view, Salice slowly bent her legs as she sped up, running through her head the exact location of the hay cart just below. Once each foot landed firmly on the rough wooden post at the roof edge, she pushed off, twisting her body into a gracful flip and landed with a soft squeal in the hay.

Rich laughter met her ears as she hopped out of the cart, brushing off hay. Pale green met smoldering copper as her helper strolled up behind her and both sparked in challenge. "You are very skilled," he said, shifting his load to one hand and plucked a piece of straw from her hair with the other.

"I am the best," she breathed out, tossing her hair over her shoulders and walked up into the front courtyard.

"We shall see once this is finished," he retorted, stepping up to the door before she could and pushed it open.

Salice let out a strangled gasp and grabbed onto his arm. "What are you doing? Have you no manners? You must knock first, you dolt!"

He laughed and set the books down just inside the door way. "I do indeed have manners. This is my home." Her mouth fell open. "Perhaps they are not the best of manners. Forgive me for not telling you my name and asking yours." He bowed slightly and took her hand, placing the back of it to his lips. "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. May I ask yours in return?" The wicked grin on his face put her back rod straight and gave her the twitchy urge to slap him and then kiss him senseless.

A twin to his own grin took place on her own lips as she slowly pulled her hand from his, giving a curtsy. "I am Salice da Firenze, sir Auditore. It is a pleasure to meet you." With a practiced move, she shifted her body just an inch from his, looking up slightly with heavy lidded eyes.

Ezio breathed out, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "The pleasure is all mine, my dear."

Salice ran a finger over the silk of his shirt then pushed away, spinning on the ball of her foot to face out into the street. "Now, be a good boy and fetch the mistress of the house," she said, waving her hand in his general direction.

A loud snort erupted from behind and she glanced over her shoulder. Another man stood beside Ezio, his arm draped casually over his shoulders. His looks were similar to the younger man, though a bit more rugged. Salice turned back around slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear in a coy manner. "It seems that this one has more charm then even you, dear brother," he said lowly to Ezio and allowed his eyes to roam, earning a glare from the other man.

"Do not give her any ideas, Federcio. She is a sly one."

Federcio pushed away from the wall he leaned against and gave Salice an extravagant bow as he spoke."Of course, of course, dear brother! Now, sweet lady, I am Federcio Auditore. The charming, handsome one of the family."She giggled and returned his bow. "Allow me to show you the way to our mother." His arm slipped around her waist and he led her into the house. "Oh, fetch those books and bring them along, brother," he said, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"_Charme__mio culo_..." Ezio muttered from behind Salice, grunting as he hauled the books after them.

Salice stifled a small gasp as Federico guided her through the front room. It was beautiful. Everything was just beautiful. The gracful arches of the ceiling, the fine attention to detail on the furniture, the way the patterens of fabric matched, and the center piece were the twin staircases the followed the conture of the room. She reached out a hand as they walked by, running her fingers over the smooth, polished wood of the banister. Her fingers itched to sketch. If only she had her sketch book and a bit of charcoal.

"Do you always take in your surroundings as a starving man does a feast?" Salice looked up to Federico, a big smile on his face.

She smiled back and shrugged. "It is how we artists are. Leonardo always tells me that we see things differently then other people. We can spot details, colors, emotion and file it away for later use or to quickly paint out on the spot. It is the observational eye that makes a good artist."

"So you are an artist as well? I have never heard of a woman doing such things."

"Ha! Indeed I am, Federico. I am apprenticed to Leonardo da Vinci. He is truly the best there is. And I am to learn from him." Salice sighed happily. "But as apprentice, I am also to do things other then make beautiful art. Such as this," she said, gesturing behind her at Ezio, who was starting to struggle with his load.

The older of the two brothers laughed. "It is a good thing my brother came along to help!"

She let out a soft snort. "If you call knocking me over help. It is the least he could do for treating a woman in such a way."

"_La mia signora_, I am wounded by your words!" Ezio said, shuffling up to walk on her left side.

"Then you will have to make it up to me somehow, _ragazzo__stupido_," Salice said, patting him on the shoulder.

"_Ragazzo_?" Federico and Salice both burst into laughter as Ezio sputtered and threw a glare at them.

"What is all this noise?" They all stopped as a older woman stepped out from a doorway, a slight frown creasing her beautiful features.

"_Madre_," Federico said, bowing slightly towards her. "This is Salice da Firenze. She is apprentice to Leonadro da Vinci and is here on an errand."

Salice curtsied lowly. "_Buongiorn_, _Signora_ Auditore."

The frown turned to a smile she as nodded. "Of course! Please, call me Maria. Now, Ezio, bring those in here." She ushered them into the sitting room. Ezio grumbled some more and put the books down on the small table between the sofas. His disgruntled gaze swept over to Salice again and the girl meet it, giving him a raise of eye brows over fluttering eye lashes. His look turned to curiousity. "Now, off with the two of you," Maria said, shooing the two boys out.

"Salice, you must use those skills of yours to draw a portrait for me today," Federico called as his mother closed the door.

"I would like one as well! I may have carried all of those books because of my poor manners, but it shall not be for nothing!" Salice giggled as at Ezio's muffled statement and shook her head. Now that those pesky boys were gone, she needed to focus on the task Leonardo had sent her out to do. Maria stepped up beside her, leaning down to pick up a book.

With a start, Salice backed up again and curtsied one more time. "_Madonna_, please. Allow me to show you the samples that _maestro_ da Vinci has prepared for you. Each book holds sketches and rough paintings of each model." Maria sat down carefully and smiled as Salice started to bustle about. Each book was laid out and placed in good lighting. Salice presented each page carefully, describing the setting, lighting, types of charcoal and paints used in them. Maria nodded slowly, starting a pile of models she didn't want to use. At last, Salice produced the book of pieces of herself, some done by her hand with a mirror, or those done by Leonardo.

The older woman stopped her, taking the book and grazing upon the most recent page with wide eyes. "This is _più bella_. And this is you, is it not?" Salice felt her cheeks grow warm as she nodded. Maria went through the book again, her smile widening. "A few of these other pieces are not done in Leonardo's hand. I assume you made these?"

"Yes, _signorina_ Auditore."

"Please call me Maria. It makes me feel younger," she said, patting Salice's knee. "You have such wonderful conture lines and your shading is exquisite! It seems that I am going to be making a number of requests today." Salice blinked as Maria stood, walked over to a desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment, ink, and quill.

"You have chosen a model then? That is wonderful. May I ask which one?" she asked as she began to pile the books back up.

"Why, you, my dear girl!"

"What?" Salice stopped and jerked her head up in surprise.

"Yes. You have a very elegeant shape, perfect for what I am looking for. I wish to have three paintings made for our sun room. Something bright and fanciful, in a forest like setting." Maria turned and handed her a folded sheet. "And I would also like to have you do portraits of my children. I will pay you generously and may take all the time you like to do each one." The girl blinked, holding the paper loosely between her fingers.

"But I am only an apprentice, Maria. Surely you do not wish to have my scratchings on your beautiful walls!"

"Nonsense! Your work is indeed rough, but this will be a good chance for you to improve your skills. I am always eager to support artists. I just know that one day, your work is going to be sought after and I will have the privilage of owning some of it." Maria took the books from her hands and placed a comforting arm around Salice's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "I will expect you here early tomorrow. You will start with Ferderico. Now, I will call for my boys and they will walk you back to the shop."

Salice swallowed thickly. Maria Auditore wanted her to make portraits of her children? She must be dreaming. Apprentices never recieved commisions, much less from someone like an Auditore. A loud thump shook her from her thoughts as Ezio tumbled into the room, barely catching himself from falling completely over. Federico laughed as he leaned around the doorway, wiggling his fingers at his younger brother. Maria joined in the laughter, patting Ezio's cheek, red from embarassment at being caught eavsdropping. His eyes met Salice's and they instantly lit up, a long smile pulling at his lips. She frowned as her heart gave a stumble. This Ezio was thinking something deavious. She just knew it. A man, no matter how young, with that kind of look in his eye was up to something.

"I would like the two of you to walk Salice back. The sun is already setting and it is dangerous for a girl to be walking about alone," Maria said, planting her knuckles on her hips, giving each one a hard gaze.

"Of course, _madre_. It would be a pleasure to walk Salice home," Ezio said quickly, stepping up and taking the girl's hand. The roughened pad of his thumb instantly began rubbing circles on her palm, bringing a slight blush down her neck. Thoughts began tumbling through her head. Most leading to those tempting lips of his or how it would feel to run her fingers through his hair. Salice smirked to herself. Perhaps one kiss wouldn't be a bad idea. She squeezed his fingers slightly and lowered her eye lids a bit as she met his gaze again. Copper eyes darkened, almost seeming to flow like liquid in the dying light. It sent a shiver down her spine.

A sudden cough interupted the moment, Federico standing in the doorway with the books in his arms, grinning like a fool. His dark eyes flicked between the two, a smiliar spark coming to life behind the chocolate gaze. Salice quirked an eyebrow at him and started for the door, bumping her hip against the older brother's as she passed. Ezio chuckled softly behind her and pulled ahead, leading the way out.

Once in the front foyer, Salice pulled away from Ezio to curtsy to Maria one last time. The Auditore woman smiled gently and kissed her forehead. "Just remember to be here early tomorrow. I want to have more then just individual portraits done," she said as the girl turned to follow Federico out the door. Salice nodded and closed the door with a final wave.

Warm breath flowed over her neck and she stiffened suddenly in surprise. "You are a very intriguing woman, Salice," murmured Federico, his deep voice sending tremors through her. "If I didn't have to carry these books, I could keep you from my brother's bumbling hands."

"I am far from inexperienced, Federico," Ezio growled, his fingers snagging her sleeve. Salice turned and leaned back against the door, an Auditore on either side of her. With the moon just peaking over the clouds, it cast an eerie glow over the courtyard. It was behind the two, leaving them more as dark outlines with gleaming eyes.

She let out a slightly trembling breath and smiled. "Please, gentlemen. Let us be on our way. I am sure you are eager to be other places then in the company of a lowly apprentice." Natural grace seemed to take over as she slipped between the two and skipped out into the street. A quick turn on the ball of her foot allowed her to sashay backwards, watching as the two brothers seemed to stalk after her. Elbows occasionaly snuck out and struck the other's ribs, soft grunts of annoyance echoing down the mostly empty road.

Soon they arrived outside of the shop. Salice turned to Federico and held her arms out to take the stack of books back. "I can take those from here."

"Nonsense! I shall carry them inside for you. Just show me where to place them," he said, stepping infront of Ezio with a rough shove.

"If you insist." She opened the door and stepped in, smiling as urgent whispers erupted from the two brothers. It felt oddly satisfying to have them argue over her. Perhaps it was wrong of her. But was it not every girl's dream to be sought after in such a way? She sighed, frowning slightly to herself. What would Leonardo say? She often spoke of such things to him.

With the thought of her master she looked around the room, finding the fire in glowing embers and a note set on the only bare table in the whole room. She picked it up and scanned it, giggling at its contents. Of course. Her master was out visiting his most recent lover and would not be back until late tonight.

Light footsteps sounded behind her and she turned as Federico set down the books on the table, letting out a small sigh of relief. Salice smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Federico. It was a great help for you to carry those."

"It is nothing, _amore_," he said, shifting closer to her. "Though payment in some form would be appreciated." The older Auditore was much taller then she had noticed and she leaned back against the rough wood to meet his gaze. His lips pulled back in a smooth smile, a hand sneaking up to rest on her waist. Salice felt her heart beat quicken and placed a hand over the muscle. Oh, how that smile heated her blood.

"But what of Ezio," she quickly asked, leaning to the side to look out the door. Federico followed her, blocking the view and leaned down, bringing his face a mere inch from her own.

"I spoke with my brother and we both came to an agreement of sorts. We wish to see who is the better kisser. But it is up to you. We do not want to shatter your innocence with our rivalry."

Salice ran a finger over the dark silk of his shirt, lowering her eyes to inspect the fine stitch. "I do not have such innocence. At least, not the kind that you speak of. I was raised differently by my family as they are originaly from a distant land and my views on such things are very different from yours. It is common for a woman to freely choose her lovers and even have many at once. But not in a way as your courtesans here. It is not frowned upon to do such things outside wedlock. A simple kiss is not life shattering to me." She fisted her hand in the silk, tugging on it slightly. "It would be a new experience I suppose."

"I take back what I said earlier," he said and she jerked her head up, eyes wide with nerves. She had only told her views to a few other people, like Leonardo. The fear of recieving scrone and disgust was always there. But they were quickly smothered as firm lips met hers, a large hand cupping her jaw and caressing the skin there. Her pulse stuttered and began to race. With a brief hesitation, she followed, pulling at his bottom lip gently with her own. He kissed her slowly almost seeming to draw each second out to its fullest. Soft strokes of long fingers drew quiet and muffled gasps from her throat. With her lips slightly parted, his warm tongue flicking against them to open them farther. Her own tongue met his and circled quickly, taking it into her mouth. A low groan rumbled from his chest as his hands tightened and pulled her closer. Quiet murmurs slipped from his lips and he drew his mouth away and down along her cheek, moving to lay light kisses over her jaw. His ragged breath washing over her already heated skin, drawing gooseflesh.

"Oh, _che si sente__bella_, Federico," Salice breathed out, her hands loosening their tight grip to run over the young man's chest and lock her arms around his neck. She instinctivly tilted her back to allow him a better acess to the column of her throat.

Federico stopped and pulled his head back slightly, breath slightly heavy. "I was completely wrong," he said, placing another quick kiss on her lips and trailing them over her cheek. "You are an amazing woman, Salice."

Salice took his face in her hands and lifted it up, frowning. "Do not say such things before you know me, Federico. This was only a kiss. Perhaps, when we have spent more time together, such things would be appropriate." His brows pulled together as he straightened up. She smiled and kissed his chin. "I am sure your presence will be a common thing when I am in your home. Your mother has requested portraits after all and such drawings will take some time to create."

"You are right," Federico said and grinned. "I shall woo you with my superior charm and sweep you away from my brother." Before she even had time to react, his fingers tangled themselves in her hair and pulled her to her toes. Her mouth opened in surprise and he covered it with his own, tongue sweeping over hers. But it was over just as soon as it started and he stepped back, trailing his fingers down her arm. "Until tomorrow, Salice." The door closed with a loud thump behind him, leaving her in the warm glow of the dying embers.

She leaned back against the table again, placing fingers over slightly swollen lips. The Auditores. Oh dear. What had she gotten herself into? Salice pushed away from the table and began to pace, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth in thought. This was a bad idea. Was it wise to place herself between to very competitive brothers? Not wise, but a challenge. A grin over took her face and she clapped her hands together. Of course! This would be the perfect chance to put her mother's training to use. And if it did not end well, that would be just fine. The two have most likely turned this dance far more times then she. It would take more then one wiley female to shatter their hearts.

"Oh, Salice, how wonderfully your mind turns thoughts," she said to herself and turned down the short hallway leading to the sleeping rooms. "I wonder how well Ezio kisses..."

"Do you always speak to yourself when you are alone?" She stopped with her hand on the door knob and looked behind. In the open window perched Ezio. Her mouth went dry and dropped her hand from the door. His eyes seemed to smolder in the dark.

"Leonardo has mentioned it a few times," Salice said softly, stepping back as he hopped down from the window sill. "I thought that you had left with your brother."

He shrugged, holding his chin between two fingers in mock thought. "I do believe I remember mentioning that I would be late. Though the reason why seems to elude me at the moment." Those piercing eyes locked onto her. "Being around you has the affect on me." Salice swallowed and gave him a shy smile. Her lower stomach gave a twist, a slow warmth spreading. _Do no show him your nerves, silly girl!_ She thought to herself. To stay in time with this tricky dance, one must give. But do not give too much. Salice supposed her name sake was the perfect example. Willow trees can survive even the most brutal of storms, bending and flailing, but never being uprooted. They always looked perfect, just as elegant and pristine as before anything had touched them.

Warm hands upon her waist snapped Salice from her thoughts. The Auditore boy, no, man, slowly walked her back until she was pressed against the wall and brought his mouth to her ear. "_Caro__il mio,__Salice_," he whispered, lips grazing the outer shell of her ear, sending shivers down her neck.

"Yes, Ezio?" she replied, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"My brother has spoken to you?"

"_Sì_."

"Then I must assume that you do not look down upon such a bet?"

"I shall not repeat myself. If you care to know how I feel about such things, speak with Federico." Salice paused, sliding her fingers into his hair. "Now, _zitto__e baciami_." And with that, she yanked his head down, pressing her lips to his. Ezio instantly reacted, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. His teeth nipped, relieving the tender flesh with a touch of his tongue then moving back to sweep it along hers. Each touch sent a jolt of energy through her. It felt as though she embrace a lightning cloud and she the tree it sought to reshape. Whatever soft noises she uttered, he greedliy swallowed and coaxed more. At last he pulled away from her, hot mouth pressing more kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Another quiet moan escaped her lips and he chuckled.

"You are not unfamiliar to this, _più dolce_," Ezio said against her skin, still trailing his lips along her now bared shoulder.

Salice smiled and tried to calm her quick breath. "I have kissed many a man. Though not to this degree after only meeting just today." With nimble fingers, she pulled out the ribbon holding back his hair and wrapped the red silk around her wrist. "I claim a prize," she said, slipping from his arms and opening her door. "Until tomorrow, dear Ezio. Make sure to dress your best. We must not have your devilish good looks mussed when I sketch your tomorrow."

Ezio's hand caught the door as she pushed it closed. The gleam she was soon learning ment trouble came to his eyes as he leaned forward, face half covered by his now loose hair. "I was not finished with my kiss." Those tempting lips curled into a grin. "You would not deprive a man of only half a kiss, would you?" Before she could answer, he shoved the door open and slide his hands up to cup her face. "I seem to be failing at every moment to show you how I am a gentleman. Perhaps this will help convince you." Unlike the hot, jolting kiss from behind, this was slow and warm. Salice melted against him, sighing as his lips gently melded with hers. His fingers stroked along her jaw and then tangled in her curls. A slow warmth spread through her, heating her skin lightly. Though not quiet the same as the jolt from before, it still made her crave more.

All to soon, he pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. Salice raised her graze to meet his, a torrent of emotions behind the copper glow. "That was one more kiss then Federico was allowed," she whispered, copying his grin from earlier. Ezio pulled back with a laugh, finger still playing with her hair.

"Let's keep it between us. I very much like kissing you. We should do this again tomorrow."

"I liked it very much as well. But you should leave now. I need my rest after all." She pulled his hands from her hair, placed a kiss on the knuckles and started to close her door once again. "Good night, Ezio."

"Good night, Salice. May I be in your dreams tonight, for you shall most definatly be in mine." She closed the door with a laugh.


End file.
